


Betrayal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [9]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Adachi Tohru Being Adachi Tohru, Anger, Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Quintuple Drabble, Revenge, Swearing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Five years after he burned the evidence, Yu confesses everything to Dojima. Horrified by the revelation the man who caused everything—who killed his daughter—is none other than Adachi, Dojima heads off to take revenge.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megsevim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megsevim).

“I’m so sorry I hide this from you. I just… can’t keep it inside me anymore.”

It’s late into the evening. The police station is deserted, most officers home for the day and Adachi out dealing with a breaking-and-entering incident. Dojima sits in an interrogation room, staring at his nephew. Yu looks a total wreck, hunched forwards in his seat, face waxy and eyes sparkling with guilt.

“What did you just say?”

“I lied. I realised who did it but I trusted him and I protected him. I’m sorry, Dojima-san.”

“Yu, what the fuck are you talking about? Do you mean… the kidnapping incident?”

Yu nods. “I know it was five years ago, but…”

“So you’re telling me you were the culprit’s accomplice?” Dojima says, horrified.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well, who is it?!” Dojima cries, smacking his hand against the table.

“I know you won’t believe me, but…” Yu sighs. “It’s Adachi.”

“What did you say?”

“Adachi did it. He admitted it. I’m telling the truth, uncle. He got me to burn the evidence; you know, that threat letter? And then… he’s been blackmailing me ever since. I know I’ll go to prison for destroying evidence, but I don’t care anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Are you… telling the truth?”

Yu nods. “I promise.”

“That… was all Adachi?” he splutters. His subordinate, his FRIEND, was the one who did all that shit? “It’s his fault… she died?” She was in a coma for two years before they turned the life support off. She is dead. And it was… Adachi?

“It’s true. Really.”

He doesn’t know what to do, how to feel. He feels numb, but like a siren blares inside his head, making his brain ache. And then he’s in his car, driving to the address of the breaking-and-entering case. And he’s walking inside and tapping Adachi on the back and going outside, and Adachi looks puzzled but follows.

“Dojima-san, are you okay?” he asks when they reach the front yard. As they keep walking, Dojima glances at Adachi, knowing his confused but friendly expression is all a lie.

Dojima grabs Adachi’s arm and leads him into the woodland, before pinning him to a tree.

“Whoa!”

“You… bastard,” he hisses. “Yu told me everything. You fucking bastard!”

And he drives his fist into Adachi’s face. He kicks and punches and Adachi falls to the ground, gasping with every blow. Adachi smirks up at him, an expression he has never seen before.

“The brat confessed?” he says. “Still, you can’t do shit about it.”

“Do you think I care?!” Dojima cries, and he stamps down on Adachi’s hand until he feels a crack.

He knows Adachi can’t be convicted. But that doesn’t stop the fact he can take revenge.

“You betrayed me!” He kicks Adachi across the face, his nose crunching beneath his boot and blood spilling across his lips. “You… bastard…”

He only stops kicking when Adachi passes out, covered in blood. And then it hits him:

What is he going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
